Kim Possible: Not Quite Paradise
by SehravokSoulshadow
Summary: KP-GTA:VC Kim and Ron go on a graduation trip with a few classmates, but due to a storm, their flight gets grounded just short of their destination. And unbeknownst to Kim, she is about to come face to face with the deadliest of foes.


            Ron came running towards Kim, who was standing in the E-ticket line at Middleton airport with her boyfriend, Josh Mankey. Kim, seeing Ron coming, and his parents close behind, reached into her black backpack and pulled out an airline ticket claim sheet. As Ron slowed to a stop, Kim handed him the ticket sheet.

            "Wow, Ron. I wasn't sure if you weren't gonna make it there for a second." Kim said, smiling at her exhausted best friend.

            "Sorry, KP . . . I . . . couldn't . . . couldn't find Rufus . . . He . . . decided to take a nap . . . under the new couch." Ron said in-between gasps for air.

            While Ron was explaining his tardiness, his parents walked up behind him. Rufus, who was on Ron's father's shoulder, leaped to Ron's backpack and then scurried up to his shoulder. The naked mole rat stretched his tiny arms and yawned.

            Kim gave Rufus a mock angry glare, trying not to smile, "You know, we almost left you and Ron here because you had to sleep."

            Ron's pink-skinned pet lowered his head shamefully, " Hmm, sorry."

            "It's ok, buddy," Ron said, patting Rufus in his head, "Kim wouldn't have left us behind."

            Ron gave Kim the puppy dog eyes that the red-headed heroine herself had perfected. She looked at Ron sternly, but soon the laughter she was holding back broke through.

            "Get in line, Ron." Kim said laughing, "I wouldn't have left you, but we are talking the Caribbean Islands, and I don't think Bonnie or Brick would have waited for us, and Monique is so unpredictable sometimes that she may have left us here too."

            "Well, I'm here, and Rufus is here, so we can get this party started." Ron said, giving his tiny companion a high-five.

            Kim put her hand over her face and groaned.

            "Excuse me, miss." A lady behind Kim said, shaking Kim out of her embarrassed daze, "This station is open."

            "Sorry." Kim said, hurrying up to the E-ticket station as Josh picked up his and her luggage and carried it up to the counter.

            Josh and Kim checked their bags and got their tickets and waited for Ron to do the same. They then walked with their families to the terminal gates. The newly graduated teens said their excited goodbyes to their respective parents and went through security and walked together to their gate. After the three stopped for Ron and Rufus to grab a bite to eat at a Bueno Nacho kiosk, the three teens walked to their gate, where Brick, Bonnie and Monique were waiting for them. Within minutes of them getting to their gate, the plane started boarding. Wade had done some haggling for tickets online and gotten the six teens cheap first-class tickets. As soon as they were situated, the rest of the passengers began to flood into the plane. Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her backpack and turned it on.

            "Yeah?" Wade said, looking up from his computer.

             "You're sure Middleton will be ok? 'Cause I can stay if I need to." Kim said.

            "No problem, Kim." Wade said confidently, "I have a good freind who I helped in his research on quantum displacement. He talked one of his daughters into protecting the city while you and Ron are gone."

            "Really?" Kim said inquisitively, "And you're sure about her. I mean, what if Drakken, Duff and Monkey fist try something like that time-traveling monkey talisman thing?"

            "She may only be seven, but she's tough as nails." Wade continued, "And my job'll be pretty easy while she's here, she's got superpowers. She, herself, is flying here right now. Her name starts with a 'B', but so do all of his girls', so it's hard to remember which one it is, she has dark hair though. Anyway, it'll be fine."

            "OK. I'm gonna go ahead and turn off this thing off. I don't want it to interfere with the flight." Kim said smiling, reassured.

            "Actually it won't. It operates on a completely different system than wavelengths and frequencies." Wade said, grinning proudly.

            "Well, I'm gonna turn it off anyway. I wanna enjoy my flight. You know?" Kim said, raising an eyebrow at Wade.

            Wade chuckled, "Roger that, Kim. Buzz me when you get to Freeport."

            "Can do." Kim said then she turned her Kimmunicator off and stuffed it back in her backpack and put that underneath the seat in front of her.

            Josh, who had missed Kim's entire conversation with Wade looking out the window, gave a satisfied smile when Kim laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and held her hand.

            "We are gonna have a great time." Josh said, gently resting his own head on top of Kim's.

            "Yeah. It's gonna be sweet." Kim said, closing her eyes, enjoying the semi-quiet of the airplane.

            "Man, KP!" Ron said, leaning over the top of Kim's chair, startling Kim and Josh both to jump. "I can't believe Wade got us these mondoly-sweet seats. We is gonna be gettin' to the Bahamas in S-T-Y-L-E Style!"

            "Style, Mm Hmm" Rufus said, who was on the back of Josh's seat, as he produced a pair of black shades and put them on.

            "Ron. Having a moment here" Kim said, trying not to break the closeness she and Josh were sharing.

            "So sorry, Kim. I guess me an' Rufus'll just read the Sky Mall magazine a thousand times BY OURSELVES the entire flight."

            "Ron" Kim said, still not moving, "It's a nine hour flight, there are three movies, a perfectly soft leather chair to sleep in, and your Kimmunicator, I had Wade build an MP3 player in it for this very reason."

            "Yes, KP, but is said player stocked?" Ron asked.

            "YES!" Kim almost yelled, lifting her head and bumping Josh's. "Sorry, Josh.'

            "BOO-YAH!" Ron said pulling out two pairs of headphones, one of which were extremely small. Ron then pulled out a headphone splitter and plugged the two sets in. Within seconds, Ron and Rufus sighed in contentment and laid back in their seats.

            The plane taxied, took off, and reached cruising altitude very rapidly. As soon as the fasten seatbelt sign was off, Bonnie and Brick tried to be non-chalant as they snuck away to a lavatory together. Monique, Ron and Rufus were listening to and watching the in flight movie and Kim and Josh had fallen asleep together, Josh leaning against the wall, and Kim laying her head on his firmly flat stomach. Bonnie and Brick soon returned to their seats and dozed off together while watching the movie. In fact, the entire flight was basically uneventful except for Ron's knocking over a drink cart. However, when the plane was over mid-Florida, they hit an unexpected storm. It wasn't too bad at first, but it got to the point that it shook even Bonnie and Brick from their slumber. Soon, the captain was addressing the passengers over the plane's PA.

            "Good evening, everyone. We seem to have entered an unexpected diminishing tropical storm. We are expecting severe turbulence and will be landing in a nearby airport and will be putting everyone up there until the storm does blow over. We are terribly sorry for the inconvienience."

            Kim, noticed an uneasiness in the pilot's voice. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and walked quickly to the cockpit. After explaining to a flight attendants who she was, and the attendant conferred with the pilot for about five minutes, she was let in.

            "What's the sitch?" Kim asked immediately upon entering the cockpit.

            "The what?!" the co-pilot said, nervousness in his voice.

            "The problem" Kim explained, "What's the problem?"

            The pilot explained that because of the storm's interference many of the instruments were giving strange readings: so they were basically almost fling blind.

Kim turned her Kimmunicator on, contacting Wade.

            "Hey Kim." Wade responded, "I saw the storm report on my WeatherAlert program, is everything ok?"

            "Wade. We're flying blind here. If I plug you into the plane's main console . . ."

            "Can I triangulate you're your Kimmunicator's position and guide you to an airport?" Wade finished for her.

            "Yeah." Kim said with an inquisitive look on her face.

            "Easily" Wade answered, "Not only that but I can give you all the other readings you'll need to make it safely to the closest airfield."

            Kim plugged her Kimmunicator into the console and Wade guided the pilots and the plane, through extreme turbulence, to the ground and successfully landed it. Once the plane was taxiing into the airport, Wade was no longer needed to navigate the plane. Kim unplugged her Kimmunicator and the pilot made the announcement of where they were and what all was going on as the docked at a terminal gate.

            "Thanks Wade" Kim said, winking at the computer genius.

            "What is it that you say, Kim?" Wade said, looking deep in though and scratching his chin, "Oh, yeah. No big"

            Kim and Wade shared a good laugh as Kim went back through the now empty plane to retrieve her backpack. The captain stopped Kim as she was preparing to exit the plane.

            "Thank you, Kim Possible, and your friend! You really saved the day!"

            "No big" Kim said, giggling at what Wade saying the same thing just beforehand, "Just doing the teen hero thing."

            As Kim was walking out of the causeway, she asked Wade one last question before turning her Kimmunicator off.

            "So, where are we?"

            Wade checked his online map, "A large coastal suburb of Miami, called Vice City."

**DISCLAIMER: Ron, Kim, Josh, Brick, Bonnie, Rufus, Monique, Wade, and all other things associated with Kim Possible are trademark and property of Disney. E-ticket is somebody's. SkyMall Magazine belongs to itself. The unnamed superheroine whose name and sisters' names begin with "B", and their "father" are property of CartoonNetwork and TimeWarner Co. And last but not least, ****Freeport**** is an island in the ****Bahamas**** ( I think, it may also be a city)**

**THANKS to **CJRayn for helping me sort out the bugs. And as always, thanks to you the reader for reading and reviewing (Please and thank you).

A/N: Next chapter – When a random terrorist attack locks Kim and company in Vice City, Kim decides to make the most of it and help out around the city. All seems to go well until she becomes the cause a drug deal going sour, and she receives a call from a self-proclaimed "king". Suddenly, what began as a paradise becomes hell for Kim and her friends, and they all find out exactly how dangerous Vice City really is.


End file.
